


Demon Heart, Human Soul

by Hairi_Esh_Mooncake



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecure Magnus Bane, Introspective Alec, Introspective Magnus, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s02e20 Beside Still Water, Sexual Tension, Tags May Change, based on season 3, malec feels, psychological issues need to be worked on, sensual malec feels, sensual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake/pseuds/Hairi_Esh_Mooncake
Summary: When Magnus is forced to face his darkest demons, Alec is left on a quest of not only saving the world from demonic powers, but also his loved ones.**************************************************************************************************************alternative Title - Cor unum et anima una (One heart, one soul)A twisted take on the events of season 3 - starts off immediately after 2x20. A sort of complete rewrite of s3, but not really.





	1. Heartbeats

**Author's Note:**

> While my fic is strongly based on season 3, it is NOT, in fact, season 3. And you'd see that the characters do tend to behave differently and other challenges are being brought upon them. 
> 
> It's a very sensual story, hence the M rating, but also rather plot-ty. So you'll get a bit of both. 
> 
> Main paring: Magnus and Alec, and while others could make an appearance, they would probably only serve as a means to an end. 
> 
> Length: probably around 10 chapters.
> 
> The first chapter is like 5-6k words of sexual tension, so like...you're welcome?

 

***

He forgets. He forgets the past few days. He forgets that he’s not supposed to feel this carefree. He forgets what it means to not have his arms around Magnus.

When they emerge from the lift in the hallway to Magnus’ apartment, they laugh at the mischief of the  cat of the old lady from the first floor. They hold onto each other like it’s the most natural thing, forgetting they haven’t done that in days.

Magnus is still smiling when he stops at the doors that say PH1. He’s breathtaking - the evening’s lighting in the hallway making him shine brighter than anything Alec’s ever seen.

With a spark of magic, the apartment doors unlock and Magnus pushes them open, Alec holding them with one hand while his other is still tightly wound around Magnus’ torso.

Magnus keeps talking about the crazy pranks his own cats have been doing, and forgets that he’s holding onto Alec’s arm, making them both stumble inside the loft, chuckling as the doors close after them without a sound.

They breathe in, once, twice, taking each other in.

Alec feels it clearly when the reality sets in into both of their eyes, when the realization comes and they finally  _remember._

And suddenly someone has sucked the air out of the room.

He doesn’t dare to make any hasty movements, just keeps on waiting and watching, memorizing every little detail about Magnus’ face anew. The carefully put black lines around his eyes that make them stand out and seize Alec’s heart. The short hair of the beard that frames the soft lips. He feels his own mouth twitch when the rich brown orbs dart downwards for a millisecond.

They continue to stare into each other’s eyes, even when the pressure of twitching fingers on the hip and the heat on the shoulder starts to feel scorchingly hot.

He feels the tension in the air, the magnetic pull and he doesn’t know if his body accidentally moves a fraction but something clicks in Magnus’ eyes and suddenly he’s extracting himself from their tightly-bound bubble.

He hears him clear his throat, sees his fingers twitch towards his own mouth like when they do after they had kissed, except it had been at least an hour since then.

Alec’s mouth is dry and he’s sure there’s something to be said right now, but for the life of him his mind has gone blank.

It’s no surprise when it’s Magnus who speaks up first – a blink of the eyes, a short smile on the face and he excuses himself to his room, claiming he needs  _a change of clothes_.

Alec feels the blood leave his head as he watches Magnus’ retreating form disappear around the corner. His hand is still feeling hot with the feeling of a piece of Magnus’ it touched, but a part of it just feels numb.

It’s the strangest thing.

He exhales, takes a few steps inside the living room and settles himself to wait for Magnus’ return.

***

 

He takes a long breath after closing the doors behind him – one moment and he’s blinking himself back to self control.

He knows his excuse for a change of clothes was less than smooth and he’s sure he wasn’t the only one aware of the true nature of his little retreat. Still, he makes sure to convince himself all the way – he proceeds to take his time in changing. 

After pushing the wooden doors of his wardrobe open, he grips onto the hem of his pullover shirt that he was wearing throughout the evening and lifts it off his body. He feels the chill run down his body. Though whether it’s in cold or anticipation he isn’t fully sure.

Then he brushes his finger against the racks of shirts on display, pretending like he doesn’t already know the one he wants is the second to last on the left side.

He takes out his best shirt, feels satisfied how the material clings against his body, showing the prominent lines of his muscled torso.

He wants to feel seductive but subtle and that’s exactly what this shirt makes him look like.

He leaves the tight black jeans on from the day, because he knows his backside looks hot in them.

He's never felt self conscious of his own looks. He knows he looks more than averagely good, but in that moment he feels like he needs to pick it up a notch and simply look his best. For himself, for _Him_. He isn’t sure which.

He wants and longs for those eyes that look at him like he’s the most precious creature in this world.  The eyes that rake over every part of his body with both hunger and adoration. He wants to feel wanted. He wants to feel cherished. And a selfish part of him just wants to take  _his_  breath away like  _he_  always takes his.

***

When Magnus appears in the arch of the doorway, Alec finds himself standing up from the couch to face him. His words die in his mouth when Magnus finally sees him. He feels the time freeze together with his breath and then it’s like he’s back at his wedding again, staring down the aisle at this gorgeous man who didn’t fear to take the chance on love time and time again.

He walks towards Magnus, eyes never leaving his, but unlike  _that day_  he stops a mere step away from the warlock and doesn’t immediately dive in. He doesn’t do that after a minute passes either. Nor two.

He waits. Patiently he waits. He waits for the time to start ticking again because it has certainly stopped for them.

“I was just about to go prepare my bath. Join me?” Magnus suddenly says and all Alec can do is nod eagerly and tame himself to not lean in to take a whiff of the air that Magnus left after himself.

He follows, walking a few steps behind Magnus and lets his eyes roam over the warlock’s frame - from the firm muscles beneath the tight shirt to the skinny pants that snug Magnus’ legs, his buttcheeks in sinful ways.

His eyes dart upwards once they’re inside the confines of the bathroom, but he manages to catch a small knowing smile playing on the warlock’s lips and he wonders if perhaps Magnus is aware of what he is doing to the shadowhunter.

Maybe. Surely. He’s certain the effect is mutual.

He zones out then while Magnus starts fussing about the bath’s ingredients – bending over the edge and watching over the bottles.

Alec feels his hands clamming up and wipes them against his jeans.

Despite the powerful tension in the air, Magnus’ presence is relaxing. He moves at his own pace, not rushing the natural order of things, creating a strong illusion of calmness for them.

The illusion feels so real that it almost makes Alec believe in it, if not for his steadily increasing heartbeat and tightness of the air every time he catches Magnus’ passing glance.

But Magnus is not rushing things. So he isn’t either.

He lets them pretend. Pretend like every action and movement since they both stepped inside the apartment wasn’t a coordinated plan to lead them to the moment here. Pretend that they’re not burning with the ever consuming need to tear at each other’s clothes and feel the hot, smooth skin underneath, to be able to kiss away every bead of sweat just to feel the other’s body arch from pleasure.

They slow things down.

The air gets filled with the bath care aroma soaps – Magnus making his favourite cocktail – and then his hands are free. His preparations done.

He sees the tension in the back muscles and aches to take the pressure away. But he waits. He waits some more. And he gets.

“Take it off.”

The words ring out loudly inside the small room, while Alec’s heart leaps into his throat. He swallows tightly and dumbly asks, “Uh, what?”

Magnus darts his eyes downward and there’s an uncertainty in them for a moment before he hurries to make himself clear. “Your shirt. I mean, wouldn’t want to get it wet in the bath.” He laughs, but it feels strained, unsure, and Alec feels like an idiot.

With his resolve made, he puts his hands on either side of the shirt, and takes it off over his head, dropping it unceremoniously on the floor. He knows Magnus wouldn’t care about tidiness now, and neither does he.

It appears to be the right call because it takes Magnus’ attention towards his now bared torso. He feels exposed but also empowered over the deep look he’s being given.

Magnus takes a few steps towards him, and then the shadowhunter feels him hover over Alec’s heated skin. He takes a step back, and for a moment Alec thinks this is it, this is how their moment ends, then Magnus’ hands rise up towards the buttons of his own shirt and he slowly starts undoing them one by one.

With a rushed move, and before he can register he even budged, Alec’s hands are covering the warlock’s, taking charge. “Allow me,” he rasps, his voice ringing inside the closed space of the bathroom despite being spoken in a hush.

His fingers travel fast, but they hold a tremor in them, that halts his movements from time to time. He memorizes every patch of newly uncovered skin. He feels like a teenager. He feels like he’s experiencing love for the first time all over again. When he’s finally down to the last button, his fingers curl into themselves, somehow unable to allow himself the privilege of having a direct contact with the soft skin. Instead he looks up into Magnus’ mesmerizing eyes and gets lost there, letting himself fall deep and hard.

He feels Magnus break contact first, watches him turn around as he rids himself of the shirt that Alec has failed to fully release him from. One hand tugs on the sleeve of the other and then Alec’s hand is closing in on the material, tugging it free of Magnus’ body. He takes a moment to bask in the broad and naked shoulders of the man before him. Takes in the nape of his neck, the short hairs that end at the base, feels his own eyes trail a path down the spine. He sees more than feels Magnus shudder and he wonders if Magnus had felt his scorching gaze. He turns around and Alec realizes he’s having an equal effect on Magnus - tremors running down his skin and bones simply from being gazed at by the one he wants most.

The next time the warlock closes the space between them, Alec is ready, or so he says to himself. His hands find their rightful place against Magnus’ hips, bold, unexpected, yet loving, Always loving. Magnus is yet to get his hands on him, but Alec is patient. Giving him time to make a move.

Once upon a time he would have felt self conscious of his hands, self doubting himself for doing something overboard, but now he can’t fool himself into saying that he doesn’t feel the electricity that surges between their bodies with every piece of his soul. He knows that the words they whispered into the night under the lamppost were meant by both.

It takes a few more thrilling seconds before Magnus’ hands twitch and make a move. They settle onto the firm muscles of Alec’s forearms, going up towards his broad shoulders until making a circle down his chest, a finger catching against his chilled nub making Alec gasp and jerk in surprise.

They don’t stop there, though. They go down the path of the hair on Alec’s chest, trailing towards his navel, until they brush the buckle of the belt.

Amber eyes meet the glazed hazel ones and Alec can only exhale a shaky breath as confirmation.

The amber orbs dart downwards and slowly the fingers wrap around the buckle – one pushing the leather back while the other unhooks the little lever, giving Alec more space to breathe. Though his breath still catches in his throat.

He feels expert fingers wrap around his torso while they push the leather out of the hooks one segment at a time. By the time the belt slides all the way out of the loops, his mouth has gone dry and he struggles to wet his chapped lips.

Alec has never felt this thrill of wanting someone so much but at the same time being at the complete mercy of every little thing they do.  He finds himself fighting the instinct between surging forward and savouring the sensuous moment. It makes it feel  frustrating, yet rewarding. He isn’t even sure himself. The only thing he is sure of is that he would be taking anything and everything that Magnus was willing to give him.

The clank of the metal against the floor shakes him out of his own musings, and then he is back again under the scrutinizing stare of those amber eyes, baring him naked with a look alone.

One step, two, it’s all it takes for their bodies to get flushed against one another, sighing at the first real contact of skin against skin. A moment of movement, leaning in and he is being devoured by the soft lips, dragging in slow circles against his still mostly dry ones.

He sighs, finally content, his fingers searching for some kind of matter to grab onto, to assure himself that he is not yet flying.

He finds Magnus’ hips,  and grips the soft flesh between his strong yet lean fingers, making a slight push towards his own shaking hips.

He feels the moan that gets swallowed into his own mouth before the sound rings inside his ears. More firm grip, a change of angle and he is diving into the warmth of Magnus’ mouth, relearning every corner anew like a starved animal.

He abandons the need of oxygen for the sake of prolonging the kiss, catching short whiffs of air that makes him dizzy with the smell of Magnus.

Their hands clutch at each other, exploring everywhere and nowhere in particular at once, like a second dance, surrendering only to the embrace of their lips.

It takes them a long moment to finally give in to the need of oxygen, their lips brushing against each other a few more times before finally losing contact.

The room is spinning and their ears are ringing but holding onto each other while looking into the dark wanting orbs helps as they catch their breath.

Alec’s fingers twitch.

At first almost involuntarily, then with intent, a careful but firm stroke against Magnus’ hips, catching on the edge of the dark jeans.

Magnus’ eyes dart downwards first, then Alec follows him, both watching him make a circle with his thumb, until the whole palm leaves the sturdy material only to grab onto the metal button in the middle.

He stops, catches Magnus’ eyes and then pops the button of the jeans, feels the shiver that goes through Magnus’ when his nail catches on the skin below his navel. His fingers find the zipper, grab it firmly and slowly push it down while his mouth finds a soft spot behind the warlock’s ear to put a kiss on.

He feels him sigh, and tilt his neck for a better access. It takes some edge off the tension that their slow undressing has created between them.

With the zipper down, Alec’s hands find their way under the waistband and slowly they push down, revealing more and more fine skin in its wake.

The pants continue to cling to him like second skin,  causing Alec to wrap his fingers around the naked flesh while he forces them down. All the way to the point which he can get while standing.

Soon he’s being restricted by his own height and he has to maneuver the warlock towards the edge of the bath, sitting him down and startling at the hiss of coldness that the heated skin meets.

He kneels between the slightly open legs and proceeds to finish taking the pants off of Magnus‘ body – down past the knees, the calf – holding onto his bare feet while the material gets dragged and thrown away to the farthest corner.

The toes of Magnus’ left foot flex and twitch, making Alec think, if he’s naïve enough, that it's caused by the cold.

He doesn’t release his grip on Magnus’ calf, but rather lets his fingers travel the path of underside of the leg, his lips joining the path from the knee upwards – small, in places prolonged, presses of lips against the heated skin, while continuing the mirrored path on the other side with his hand.

He stops at the far side of the underside of Magnus’ thigh and feels his head being lifted by two strong hands, covering his flushed cheeks with the coldness of the rings, while his mouth gets devoured by a pair of desperate, hungry lips.

It’s hurried, intense and meant to take Alec’s breath away, while he struggles to balance himself on his trembling knees, arms winding up around the warlock’s waist.

Tongue licks against the gap between the two mounds and it’s all it needs to get the permission to explore the scorching heat inside. He opens up, he takes and gives in return the same amount of intensity and need.

His body arches for a better angle and suddenly his knees buckle and slip and their mouths get separated before it’s time.

He feels the wetness beneath his feet and fingers and realizes the water has been overflowing for a while without their notice.

He gulps and smiles sheepishly while Magnus clicks his fingers to stop the running water.

He doesn’t press to resume their heated make out session and neither does Magnus.

They both decide it’s time to take that bath.

Standing up on slightly unsteady legs, Alec helps Magnus do the same.

There’s sweat on Magnus’ temple and he feels the coldness of it on his own back.

They break apart, albeit reluctantly, and proceed to get rid of the remaining clothes on their own. Feeling unable to handle any more of each other’s seductive touches.

He’s bare before Alec’s eyes -from head to toe - and Alec feels like he’s seeing the sight for the first time. He craves to touch and to feel it under his fingers, the previous brief moments working as a teaser rather than true release.

When he finally starts climbing inside the tub, Alec shakes himself of his inner thoughts and hurries to take off – first his pants, then his underwear in a few moments straight.

Fortunately, it being the High Warlock’s bathroom, the tub is wide enough to make room for both of them on the same side and Alec situates himself behind Magnus’, now damp from the water, form.

He feels his body melt and lose its tension as he finally lets himself relax. The water, together with the soaps Magnus has previously prepared, soothes him and for a while he forgets everything, if only for a second. A second longer and he’s super aware of the warlock, whose body is so snugly fit against his own.  If he concentrates, he can discern the smell that belongs solely to Magnus, void of any soaps.

He feels the thrilling tingle run up his body and forces himself to not get lost in it.

Instead he grabs for a soap and runs gentle strokes down the smooth skin. Magnus’ head shifts a little but then his body sighs and he lets Alec do as he pleases.

He washes every piece of skin he can find, his fingers pressing onto the knots on Magnus’ shoulders as they pass by, reveling in the sounds that action alone elicits out of him. After that is done, he spurts some shampoo into his palm and proceeds to run his hands through the dark curls of Magnus’ hair. He makes sure he’s thorough with the rinse and that Magnus feels satisfied. He rejects Magnus’ offer to return the favour simply because he wants, he has this deep  _need_  to take care of the warlock. To show him how much he means to the shadowhunter.

“Let me take care of you,” he asks softly, and something in his voice must show his desperation because he gets a soft kiss as a way of confirmation.

He relaxes again, front to the back, brushing small lazy strokes on the skin on Magnus’ belly.

He doesn’t really mean anything by it, simply enjoying the languid moment, but then somehow his fingers brush against the stiffness between Magnus’ legs, one time, twice, and then he’s sure the twitch of Magnus’ thigh was deliberate.

He takes his time to react, firstly brushes a circling path against the inner side of the thigh, slowly going upwards until he finds the crease between his leg and hip. He feels like he’s teasing without meaning to. He simply feels the need to enjoy the moment. Enjoy being allowed to touch.

At the first real contact of fingers on skin, he feels Magnus sigh and slump against him. He starts from the base, covering his hand around the stiff length – gently, without pressure, then curling his fingers to feel the twitching veins.

He takes it slowly, tenderly, bringing Magnus to the edge with steadily increasing pressure and teasing of the nerve endings.

At the first keening sound, he buries his face in the croak of Magnus’ neck, giving open mouthed kisses while his hands continue to bring pleasure to the trembling body in his lap.

He adds more pressure, a twist, and a circle around the tip and that's all it takes for Magnus to tense and release with a choked sound.

He feels his own heart beat wildly inside his rib cage while the warlock comes back down from his high.

After a moment longer he shifts in his arms, and takes Alec’s mouth for a searing kiss that leaves them both breathless.

They part with their foreheads touching and with matching grins on their faces.

“How about we get out of here? A bed would be a lot softer than here,” Magnus says and something about the way he does that makes Alec twitch in interest. He locks their eyes together boldly and agrees with a nod.

They somehow manage to stumble out of the tub without incident and Magnus takes care of the remaining water.

They’re both dry and freshly cleaned and it takes only a moment for both of their bodies to find each other again, to cling onto each other, lips on lips, on skin, followed by wandering hands on the back.

They somehow start moving inside the bedroom when Alec finds himself being pushed down and finally fall onto the soft covers of the bed. He takes a moment to watch Magnus from below, to admire his proud and naked body on display until the warlock climbs on top of him and takes his mouth in his.

It’s desperate and it feels like now it’s Magnus’ turn to make a statement with his body what his words failed to do.

He’s everywhere.

Hands brushing his sides, his chest, cupping his neck and behind his head to plunge his tongue inside Alec’s mouth with the angle he wants. His hips above Alec’s, brushing slightly with a teasing contact of their straining lengths.

He then releases Alec’s red mouth and for a moment just drinks him in with his eyes, biting his lip as he does so. Then they dart downwards and his whole body slides down; lips following the path of neck, chest, nipples, navel until they circle around and finally envelop Alec.

It’s heat and tingles and Alec’s fingers fist onto the satin sheets as he struggles to breathe evenly at the things Magnus does to his body. His hips start moving of their own accord and he feels Magnus’ palm settle onto his stomach to still him as he continues to play his body like an instrument he is master of.

It feels more urgent and scorching than any other time before and it takes no time for his body to start shaking and he releases a soft cry inside the room.

His body is still shaking from exertion when Magnus’ lips shower his body with kisses that end with both their lips meeting together.

He covers his hands around Magnus’ body, one going behind the back of the warlock’s thigh and he curls it around his body as he flips them over, keeping Magnus underneath himself.

He drags Magnus’ upper lip between his own mounds as he ends the kiss and basks in the beauty of the man he had the chance to fall in love with.

“I love you,” he says because he knows if he doesn’t, his heart would burst with the amount of love he has for one man.

Magnus covers his cheek with his palm as he tells him also, “I love you too.” Then he urges Alec’s lips to come back to his own and they spend a fair amount of time just lazily exploring the taste of one another.

He doesn’t realize when his hips start making small thrusting motions but by that time Magnus’ legs are so tightly wrapped around his hips that he isn’t even sure who started that, nor does he care, what matters is that he wants to feel closer, deeper to Magnus.

He gives him one more passionate kiss and then urges Magnus to release his legs from around his hips, so he could travel the path downwards and finally take what he wants.

He doesn’t tease this time, they are both too impatient and desperate for that, so he plunges his tongue straight ahead, a shudder goes down his spine at the choked sob that Magnus gives and feels the shake of the warlock’s legs as he relaxes his inner muscles.

He grips Magnus’ hips tightly, knowing and feeling the desperation vibrating through both of their bodies but he knows he doesn’t want to hurt him so he’s thorough with preparation.

He finally gives in to Magnus’ pleading when the warlock grabs a chunk of Alec’s hair and just pulls, making Alec gasp in pain and surprise which, seconds later, turns into craving and need.

“Come on,” Magnus chokes out and Alec comes willingly. Lets himself be flushed against the quivering body, breathes him in and finally makes that last connection between their bodies.

They both release a moan at the pressure their joined bodies has created, and Alec knows he hasn’t prepared him nearly enough from the slight twitch of Magnus’ eye but he knows better than to suggest they stop now and the hand on his butt cheek that just pushes him further in gives him clear signals to keep on going.

They move with the remembrance of the dance they are used to. They push, they pull but mostly they just bask in the feeling of one another, in the sheer knowing of having each other.

With time passing the sounds Magnus makes keeps on getting shorter and sharper and his grip on Alec’s lower back and hair twitch and press deeper and Alec knows he’s close to losing control.

One specifically timed push at the right angle and the warlock gasps, his eyes shinning bright yellow while the slits narrow in between. “Ale-Alexander…” he manages to choke out just as his body goes taut, Alec losing himself at the sight of Magnus’ cat eyes in the midst of passion.

They collapse onto each other, and he knows when he looks at Magnus next, he’ll once again see the brown orbs staring at him. A part of him feels the loss, another cherishes the rare moments he gets to witness Magnus letting  himself free like that.

He presses a soft kiss below Magnus’ chin, and feels the lazy strokes on his back. “I love you,” he says again, because he feels like once could never be enough.

He feels the hands tighten around him and that feeling lulls him to sleep.

 

***

 

At the first seconds of consciousness he feels the stabs of sunshine rays on his face, causing him to scrunch his face in a grimace. His limbs feel light and more relaxed than they've felt in days.  With a sigh he rolls onto his back, the back of his hand brushing the still slightly warm but empty sheets.

A shiver runs down through his exposed naked chest.

He lets out a hoarse sound from his mouth that might have been an attempt at Magnus’ name, but with his eyes still closed he’s not nearly awake enough to make a conscious thought.  He blinks, the view ahead hazy and blurry; he tries to rub his eyes into wakefulness and thinks he could really use a washroom.  He flops back on the bed, blinking until his sight finally clears.

He’s met with a beautiful smile greeting him from where Magnus is sitting by the vanity mirror.

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” the warlock says adoringly and Alec would feel embarrassed if not for the remains of the endorphins still clinging to his body from the previous night.

“Uh,” he tries again, then wets his dry lips and clears his throat before pushing himself on his elbows. “What time is it?”

“Just a little after eight. I wasn’t sure if I should wake you. Are you expected back at the institute?” he says the last words with his back towards Alec while he busies himself with applying the last thick line around his left eye. 

Alec thinks he would do anything to just have the day off, spend it with Magnus, but he knows that’s not entirely possible. “I should probably go back to the Insitute sometime today. Check if everything’s in order after the last days’ events.” He catches Magnus’ suppressed smile in the mirror and lets his own disappointed sigh seep into his spoken words.

“Well, then we should make the best of the spare time we got.” He puts the eyeliner down on the table and turns to Alec with a smile. “Breakfast?”

“Sure,” Alec agrees with a matching smile. “What do you have in mind?”

With a practiced ease Magnus stands up, his fingers moving absentmindedly as he thinks and walks back towards the bed where Alec is sitting by the headboard. “I admit, I wasn’t feeling very creative today, after _a blissfully_  exhausting night I thought of something simple. Belgian waffles?”

“Sounds good,” Alec says as Magnus starts to lean in. He bends down to give a quick peck to Alec, which was meant to be short and sweet, but Alec uses that opportunity to grab hold of Magnus’ head and dive in for a deeper kiss, swallowing Magnus’ surprised chuckle between his lips.

Hands travel past the short hairs on the nape of the warlock’s neck and then suddenly he’s being flipped in the air, landing softly on top of the covers, with Alec’s bigger body looming above him.

They kiss again, less hurriedly, hands lightly brushing the sides, past the edge of the pants, sliding down the thigh only to come back up to the right side and slide beneath the silk shirt, fingertips meeting goosebumps in their wake.

Magnus sighs, body limp and content and then the moment ends with an abrupt grumble coming from Alec’s stomach.

Mouths separate, eyes wide and then they’re both chuckling, Alec’s cheeks holding a shade of pink.

“Too much exertion on an empty stomach is never good,” Magnus says with a hint of a mischief in his eyes. “Besides, I’ve just put my make up on.”

Alec brushes his finger around the edges of Magnus’ eyes as he silently watches him. “You’re beautiful without it also,” he says, soft, bold and loving.

The brown orbs soften at the compliment, holding onto the eye contact, he then cranes his neck to reach the inviting red lips. He strokes the side of Alec’s face and extracts himself from underneath the starving shadowhunter.

 When Magnus leaves, Alec brushes his palm over his face, feeling his heart thud wildly inside his chest even after all this time, after all the things they experienced together, every moment with Magnus still makes him feel a nervous sort of excitement.

His palm slides past his nose and mouth and then he slowly realizes that he didn’t have the time yet to go to the bathroom and freshen his breath. His cheeks burn from embarrassment but another, a much bigger part of him, has to bite his lip from letting a blissful grin from spreading on his face.

 

***

 It isn't even five minutes later when Alec‘s in a state of distress.

He‘s thorough and has a keen eye for detail but he still feels like he‘s running in circles.

 _They‘re just nowhere to be found..._  And isn‘t that just embarrassing.

He can hear the sound of a beater clanging against the bowl as he pushes the bedroom doors open, watching Magnus prepare the ingredients for the waffles. It‘s a rare sight to witness Magnus in such a domestic and relaxed state but it‘s always a blessing.

He gives himself a moment to just take it all in.

Then, feeling Alec‘s presence, Magnus turns over his shoulder and gives the shadowhunter a smile while his hands continue to stir. “Give me a few moments and I‘ll be done. Of course I could always hurry it up with magic but I thought you‘d like a homemade meal once in a while,“ he laughs, slightly unsure, and Alec‘s heart swells for the man even more.

“Yeah, thanks,“ he says softly, while he continues to hover around the door to the bedroom, his long slender fingers drumming a nervous beat on the wood.

Magnus glances at him, a searching look on his face.

“Is everything okay?“

“Huh? Yeah, fine, it‘s just, uh...“ Alec finds himself pausing as his cheeks fill in with red. “Magnus, have you seen my, um....u-underwear?“

He nearly dies out of embarrassment at the comic look Magnus gives him. He quickly darts his eyes downwards and then stumbles on his words, explaining. “I-I just couldn't find them in the drawer so...“

A beat passes before there‘s a sigh coming from the warlock.

“Oh, I threw them in the wash,“ Magnus says casually. “Just grab a pair of mine.“

There‘s a moment where Alec just stands there, staring at Magnus with his lips pressed together. Then when he‘s about to open his mouth and say something to thank Magnus for his hospitality the warlock bursts out in chuckles. “I‘m sorry,“ he says, and means it. “Here.“

The next second Alec is clutching the soft, freshly dried fabric in his palm and stumbles out of the entrance with a quick thanks.

 

***

 

 An half hour and a lifetime of embarrassment away, Alec finally sits himself down on the stool, legs stretched out and relaxed, waiting for a plate of a freshly baked waffles. He takes a whiff and moans at the diviness of the smell.

They dig in to eat.

At the first touch, he startles and nearly chokes on his food but he‘s all ready for the second one. He feels Magnus‘ bare toes brush his midfoot, then move slightly upwards, circling just underneath the hem of Alec‘s jeans. Alec feels his own leg twitch and suddenly there‘s a fight of domination between who tingles or tickles who and they only stop at the first sound of their eating table lurching with a sound against the floor.

They sober up and continue eating.

“So, any plans for today?“ Alec asks as he swallows a bite of his meal.

Magnus puts a sauce covered piece in his mouth and licks around his lips to get the smearing ends, chewing silently before he answers. “I was thinking about inviting Catarina over.“

“Oh?“

“Speaking of which, you‘ve yet to officially meet.“ He points the fork in Alec‘s direction chidingly and Alec smiles in return.

“Yeah, I, uh, should meet her,“ he says, watching Magnus‘ face transform into a tender smile, when suddenly Alec‘s phone chimes in and he has to bite his lip.

“They‘re expecting you,“ Magnus says.

Alec feels their both disappointments as he apologizes. While they both knew it was coming, they didn't expect it to be  _so soon._

“That‘s okay. There‘ll be a next time.“

“I‘m really sorry, I‘ll make it up to you,“ he says as Magnus follows him to the doors, picking up Alec‘s jacket and passing it to him to shrug it on. His fingers linger around the lapels, smoothing the invisible wrinkles as he wishes Alec a safe day.

Alec leans in for one more quick peck and disappears behind closed doors.

 

***

 

A martini in one hand, Magnus’ other continues to make unconscious gestures while he waits.

A moment later and there’s a sharp gust of air in the loft, like a sharp knock into the fabric of reality.

Magnus smirks and snaps his fingers, allowing a portal to form inside the living room.

A woman steps out of the portal. She’s in semi-high heels, comfortable pants and jacket ending at her elbows, showing a patch of naked skin – blue in color. She tosses her white hair on her one shoulder and grins at Magnus – carefree and free to shed her glamour after a long day of work among mundanes.

Magnus gives her an appreciative look. “Someone’s feeling rebellious.”

Catarina scoffs and goes to make herself comfortable on the sofa. “You would too, spending twenty four hours among elderly mundanes who treat you like their personal slave just because you’re a woman in blue.”

“Aging is a beauty and a tragedy in one. Especially for mundanes.”

“I don’t see much beauty in a deteriorating brain. At least we’re saved from such a horrific fate.” She exhales a long sigh, head lolling on the edge of the seat so that it makes her miss a slight strain in Magnus’ smile as his eyes get lost in thought.

A minute later he’s brought back from his own inner thoughts with an abrupt question.

 “Happy to have your shadowhunter back?” There’s a knowing smirk on her face and Magnus laughs in a fond surprise.

“My dearest, Catarina. Have you acquired the skill of mind reading recently?”

He stands up to refill his glass, offering one to Cat.

“No, what I have acquired is sharp eyesight to spot a tasteless grey sock trapped between the door sill,” she says then points her thumb over her shoulder. Magnus blinks and zooms in towards the pointed area. As expected, he finds Alec’s sock that he had missed collecting this morning while he went over their scattered things.

“Oh,” he says then moves his fingers to bury the material inside the wash. “Apologies.”

“Someone has had a special night,” she quips, aiming for casual, but then stops to stare at the tender smile covering Magnus’ features together with a hint of a darker shade on his cheeks.

“Magnus Bane, are you…blushing?” she asks, eyes comically wide.

Startled, Magnus looks at her and scoffs. “Me? No. I do not blush,” he says haughtily as he pretends to find interest in refilling his glass, again, if only to avoid eye contact with the fellow grinning warlock.

“I’ll be damned. Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn completely smitten by a young shadowhunter.” There’s a knowing smile on her face as she props her chin on her palm.

Magnus gives her a stink eye. “Love is nothing to be ashamed of, Cat.”

“Not unless you’re ashamed to admit it,” she sing-songs.

Magnus stares her down, holding eye contact. “I’m not ashamed to say that I’m in love with Alexander.”

“Then admit that you were blushing.”

He holds their eye contact one second, two and then gives up, rolling his eyes.

“Last night it was just…special. Not that it’s not always special, but…” he trails off, remembering his body being showered with tender touches, loving kisses, seemingly not missing any patch of skin untouched, uncared for, and then those ever consuming hazel eyes staring at him with desire that made his limbs melt and be revived again. Time and time again until he couldn’t keep his mind awake long enough from over stimulation. Shaking himself out of it at the first sound of a chuckle, he turns to the warlock on the couch. “I’m not talking about it.”

“Hm, shame.”

“You’re impossible.” He laughs, joining in with the mirth.

“True, and that’s probably one of the main reasons why I’m one of your longest time friends.”  They both share a smile and clink their glasses. There’s a moment of serenity, where they don’t speak; Magnus continues to swirl circles around the edge of the glass while pretending not to notice the scrutinizing look on the blue-skinned warlock.

After a moment she speaks again, “You’re really serious about this one, aren’t you?” There’s an edge of worry in her voice which makes Magnus obligated to take her question seriously.

 “As I haven’t been  in a long time,”  he admits with a tender acceptance. “Sometimes it’s scary to see how deeply attached I’ve gotten, but then I think about him and… I don’t think I would want to stop even if I could.”

 “Do you think it’d be easier if he wasn’t a shadowhunter?”

“I suppose,” he says, then thinks and continues, “But then perhaps  _because_  he’s a shadowhunter that it makes it all the more… _real_. I don’t know. Hemingway always used to say that what doesn’t kill us, just makes us stronger. “

“He was right in that,” Catarina agrees, then shifts on the couch. There’s a change in the mood as she speaks again.

 “Lorenzo has been speaking about you,” she says carefully, gauging Magnus’ reaction.

“Oh? What about?”

“Nothing concrete, just a flying comment here and there…”

He appears calm, but there’s a shift in Magnus’ demeanour; a slightly titled chin, a tongue in the cheek and she knows she got his attention.

“Continue.”

“There’re rumours about secret meetings.”

There’s a short pause before she continues. “I think he might be thinking about overthrowing you, Magnus.”

Magnus rolls his eyes.

“Lorenzo has always been power hungry,” Magnus says in a casual nonchalance. “Sadly his wisdom hasn’t grown over the passing years. I’d think our people are smarter than believing in Lorenzo’s misleading dreams.”

“People are not thinking clearly right now. After what happened with Valentine, they want protection. You need to hold a meeting.” There’s real unglamoured worry in her eyes and it softens his heart to see. He extends his hand to pat hers in reassurance.

“And I will,” he promises. “As long as you join me for a martini.” He offers a full glass and it makes her laugh, her shoulders easing up from the tension.

“I always had a weakness for your drinks.”

“A trait I happily exploit. Cheers?”

“Cheers.”

They clink their glasses once more. Bless their immortal livers.

“For your reign to last hundreds of years ahead,” she toasts, then adds in a gentle voice.  “For you, Magnus. For you and your happiness.”

Yellow eyes shine bright and proud as the warlock toasts.

“For the warlocks.”

 ***

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not much to go on, but please do express your need for me to continue, your thoughts in general. Thank you in advance. I'm now currently working on chapter 5, so wait for a quick, few updates, at least.
> 
> P.s. yes, there's going to be plot.


	2. Not all demons are equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes on a hunt plus four special words are being spoken.

***

 

He‘s alert. All his senses are enhanced in this moment. He moves together with his surroundings like one entity and feels the precise moment when something shifts in the air. His hands move out of instinct and lash out, cutting deep into the core of the demon, it burning to dust as it gets exterminated by the angelic blade.

He closes his eyes and takes a step back, listening, waiting, and then one turn, a side step and he‘s cutting through another shax demon.

It‘s the ninth one.

A ninth shax demon that Alec has personally killed throughout the evening and he wonders when they will end, and when the main threat will finally make its appearance.

They got a call in the Insitute about the brutal killings, body count and a severely strong demonic aura roaming the streets of New York city. But as soon as they came to the identified place, they were met with a swarm of shax demons and had to split up, taking as much ground as they could.

But they‘re yet to find the strong demonic aura.

He hears a bang echo down the hallway and sprints towards the noise.

A thud and slide on the ground, a grunt and then finally a clang of a weapon. Someone‘s finally found the demon.

He‘s just about to round the corner when the doors on his side throw open and a shade of orange flies before his eyes, landing on the cold ground with a harsh thud.

“Clary!“ he calls, taking a second to check that she‘s okay, before his eyes settle onto the creature responsible for overtaking the fierce young warrior.

The demon is humanoid but it stands half crouching on both his legs and hands. Its skin is grey, closer to a dirty white, covered in wrinkles and uneven stretches, but the real contrast is the deep pitch black eyes that just stare at him, unblinking.

The weird part is that the demon is covered in clothes, in tatters of what were supposed to be clothes, Alec supposes, but still, unmistakably, clothes. There‘s blood covering the better half of the chest and Alec cringes at the thought of whose blood is that.  _Are they even alive yet?_

His grip on the seraph blade tightens and he braces himself. He thinks he should distract the demon before backing away to shoot an arrow at it.

Just then, when his foot shifts a fraction, the demon‘s whole back stretches out like a cat‘s and some kind of deep guttural sound comes out of the demon‘s mouth, the whole body vibrating.

He covers his ears in defense.

It feels like shouting, like a high, piercing yell and it unsettles something deep inside Alec‘s stomach.

He sees Jace moving from his peripheral vision before the sound stops, and he can only soundlessly call out for Jace, before the other shadowhunter strikes at the back of the demon. Except, he doesn't. Because as soon as he lifts his blade, the demon stops emitting the high volume sound, twirls around and grabs for Jace‘s neck in a matter of seconds.

“Jace!“ now Alec hears his own voice as he calls out for his parabatai. He wastes no time in hooking an arrow and launching it between the bones in the wrist, successfully making the demon drop their prey.

Jace gasps on the ground as the demon turns towards Alec, eyes blazing black.

Taking a few steps back Alec hooks another arrow, launches it but at the last second misses and has to duck from the running demon that leaps in the air and barely misses Alec‘s head.

He rolls out of the way and blocks the next swing of claws with the seraph blade.

The demon is strong. Alec can‘t remember the last time his body‘s strength wasn't enough to keep himself standing but here he was; his legs trembling from exertion and slowly kneeling as the demon pushes him with his strength. Pure _raw_  strength. That‘s what the demon was. He might have appeared humanoid but its strength was anything but that.

He grunts as the demon‘s stench reaches his nose – the smell of death and blood - and he is faced up close with the demon‘s face. It feels more like a mask than a face, like something is looking at him from beneath it and it just makes the whole ordeal all the more creepy.

He feels his knees digging into the cold ground, pushing him, pushing him deeper and then suddenly there‘s Clary Fairchild on his left side, ready to swing her blade; he wants to yell at her to move the hell away,  she is no match for the demon, and when the demon turns at her, long sharp teeth baring at her, he‘s preparing himself for a full day of regrets, but before he or the demon itself can blink, there‘s a blade thrust right through its heart, Jace holding the handle from the back.

Alec‘s breath catches in his throat, and he just stares at the demon before his eyes.

He stares. And stares some more. And he‘s not alone.

Because instead of burning to the crisp like any other demon, this demon just bleeds and bleeds, pitch black blood oozing out of the wound that ultimately was its demise.

Jace takes the blade out of its body as it slumps on the ground with a heavy thud, a pool of blood underneath it.

“What‘s that?“ Clary asks the ringing question in everyone‘s mind.

“It‘s... blood,“ Jace supplies, staring at the body in wonder.

“I thought demons don‘t bleed,“ Clary protests and neither he nor Jace have anything much to say to that.

Alec sighs, feeling a headache coming.

“Whatever the case, we have to bring the body to the Insitute,“ Jace says. “Clary, help me lift the legs,“ he instructs and is just about to do that when Alec stops them.

“Wait. What‘s that?“ he asks, and squats down beside the body.

“Alec, that‘s-” Jace starts but is cut short when Alec lifts up the demon‘s hand to show a silver bracelet around the wrist, it being covered in still mostly fresh red blood.

“Son of a bitch,“ Jace curses, while Alec unhooks the lock and takes out a bag from his pocket to pack the accessory.

Alec stands up, and says with a sad resignation. “We have to find the body.“

 “Wait, we don‘t really know if the owner of that bracelet is dead, do we?“ Clary says, her eyes still filled with hope. He doesn't want to feel like he has failed either but he knows the reality of this world. And demons might play with their prey but ultimately they all end up the same way.

“Yeah, we do,“ Jace says quietly and that‘s the end of it.

 

***

 

He's tired and exhausted by the time he's finally free to go back home. The whole institute got pushed on their feet, fussing about the new  _treasure_. It's not often any demonic entity gets inside the institute - both dead or alive - and even then, it's either a possession demon or a forsaken. The carcass of a demon currently lying on the institute's lab table was neither. That's what made it so interesting to Izzy that she declared ownership of being the first one to examine it as soon as Alec and Jace appeared in the institute carrying the thing.

So after a long day he just wanted to forget it all and  _unwind_ , as Jace would say. Izzy suggested he go take a shower before he left, but Alec was adamant to get back home faster, thinking about Magnus the whole way back.

Though not official, a part of him has recently started to associate Magnus' apartment as  _home._  Which he knows isn't entirely true as he still goes back to sleep at the institute and it would be imposing of him to assume something the warlock hasn't mentioned yet himself, but he feels the nights he would sleep at the institute slowly become rarer and his body instinctively leading him to Magnus' more often than not.

And that's how he finds himself standing in the dimly lit hallway of the warlock's apartment.

He knocks a few times, his body's weight leaning on his side - he's barely holding himself upright, just hoping to faster land under the covers of the silk sheets and snuggle the warm body in the bed.

It happens as he waits for the doors to open, when his focus darts downwards and he stares at the stark black smear on the otherwise perfectly clean rug of Magnus. He stares at the dot for a prolonged moment when another drops a few millimeters from the first one. At first he's slow to understand how it came to be but when the third smear finally joins the group, he realizes he's the one  _dripping_ all over Magnus' expensive rug.

He staggers on his feet as he rights himself upwards and looks down towards his body and hands.

He's a mess.

His upper body is covered in the demon's goo, hands sticky and dirty - and that's the kind of image of himself he's about to present to Magnus, not to mention a pool of blood seeping into the rug.

And Alec knows that Magnus  _loves_ that thing. He got it personally made by a crafts master, celebrating a friendship of thirty years. And now it's ruined because Alec had foregone taking a shower when Izzy specifically advised him to.

His hand goes through his hair, cringing when he feels the stickiness coming in contact with his dark locks and he's one second away from picking up the carpet and rushing with it to the nearest dry cleaners when the doors open and Magnus steps out in the doorway - a blue dressing gown fitted around his waist with a hint of make up covering his eyes.

Alec freezes mid-run and lets Magnus stare at Alec in mock surprise, assessing his state.

Alec opens his mouth once, twice before his shoulders slump and he sighs. “This was a stupid idea," he admits in a quiet resignation.

Magnus just continues to stare at him intently, then only says, “Are you okay?“

It takes a moment for Alec to realize that the worry in Magnus' voice is directed at him and that as unsightly as he might look like it could also be mistaken for a serious injury.

“I‘m fine. It‘s not...mine,“ he shifts uncomfortably. “I‘m sorry. I shouldn't have come here like this. And your rug...“ he trails off, and feels embarrassment seep into his bones.

For a second he wonders if this is finally a deciding factor that makes Magnus realize that he could do much better than an unkempt shadowhunter.

It takes a second. Then the thought is gone. Magnus speaks again.

“Forget the rug, it‘s an old thing I meant to throw away anyway,“ Magnus says as he banishes the ruined thing with a spark of magic. Alec knows better, though.

“Come in,“ Magnus says as he holds the doors open for him.

“But-”

The warlock rolls his eyes at him. “I honestly do not care if you leave patches of blood around my apartment as long as it‘s not yours.“ He says the last part with softness, and Alec sighs, regretful to not being able to express his gratitute towards the warlock with soft kisses and touches.

“I‘ll just take a shower,“ he says, and walks inside the loft, being careful to not get any part of Magnus dirty.

 

***

 

He feels his body melt as the  streams of water finally hit his body. He takes a few seconds to relax under the spray and then proceeds to wash the dirt that clings to his body away. He puts some shower gel, that upon smelling he recognises as a distinct smell of magnus, onto his body and rubs it in, following the path of neck, shoulders, hands, chest and going downwards, past the hair, towards his legs. He's thorough but fast, unlike Magnus who enjoys his time just laying in the tub until his fingers wrinkle, Alec can't find it in himself to soak in the water longer than absolutely necessary. Unless he's in Magnus' company. Then he simply forgets the time and gets himself involved into situations that he normally wouldn't dare to choose on his own.

He shuts the water off, steps out of the shower and has to smile at the neatly folded towels resting on the counter by the sink together with a fresh set of clothes. Which are his, since he has left some spares in cases of need. Like today.

He's quick to dry himself and while skipping blow drying his hair, he's fresh and clothed in a matter of minutes.

He pads down the hallway towards the source of light that he sees coming through the gaps and finds Magnus curled up behind a blanket with a pack of take out in his lap while tv is quietly going in the background.

He smiles and closes the distance, asking for entrance under the covers as soon as he reaches the couch.

"Feelling better?" Magnus asks when they both have satisfied their hunger and Alec is almost asleep at the feel of Magnus' fingers playing with his still slightly damp hair while he rests against the warlock with his back to him. 

"Mhm," he hums, unable to form a more coherent thought.

He's happy and relaxed and his workday is over so he lets himself have this selfish moment.

He feels the vibration against his back as the warlock softly chuckles at him. "We should probably move this to the bed," he says, words lulling him deeper. There's a hand that brushes against the fabric of his t-shirt and Alec takes out his own to cover it with as he snuggles deeper into the covers. "I'm good here," he says sleepily and zones out for a second until he feels a soft peck somewhere around his temple.

In a matter of seconds he's asleep.

He wakes up a couple of hours later - warm and content - and the first thought he has is that Magnus is still there, with him. He covers his yawning mouth with the back of his hand. "You haven't..." He yawns again. "..slept yet?" he asks as he moves to sit up.

He shivers as the cold air hits his body.

"I wanted to wait for you to join me," Magnus says. "And also saving myself a twisted neck."

There's a warm smile on Magnus' face that Alec drinks in as his head clears from sleep.

 "Sorry. I was just really tired," he says and feels it. He has a mild headache and while the short sleep has certainly helped a little, he's going to need a proper night's rest to fully recover.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Magnus asks, always the diplomat.

But Alec shakes his head. "No. Maybe later."

"Okay."

In the end they decide on moving things to the bedroom and with the help of Magnus' magic, they take care of the mess in the living room. Alec is the first to settle against the covers, while Magnus takes his time to move about taking his make up off - something about the process making Magnus feel more down to earth, that's why he usually skips using his magic for that. Then he takes his rings off, places them securely in a box and after shedding his dressing gown finally joins Alec under the sheets.

His body feels a little bit chilled from the prolonged exposure outside the warmth of the bed, but Alec is eagerly scooting himself towards the warlock, joining their body heat to warm him up.

He's laying front to back, arm wrapped around Magnus' middle and finds himself unable to shut his mind off. His body aches and yawns but his thoughts continue to torture him, stealing the moments of sleeping.

"What're you thinking so loudly about?" Magnus asks, surprising the shadowhunter for being awake.

Alec thinks, then sighs and presses a soft kiss on the back of Magnus's neck, curling his hand tighter around the warlock's middle. "Just how life would be like without demons. Without hunting."

Magnus is silent for a moment, then his voice is quiet, yet careful as he asks. "Is that something that you would want?"

"I don't know," Alec honestly says. "It's all the life I've ever seen."

They're both quiet as they let the idea sink in.

"Have you ever thought about a world without demons?" Alec asks a few moments later and feels Magnus' body freeze then relax.

Magnus sighs. "Honestly? No. It's a bit impossible to do when the very same blood runs through your own veins."

Alec frowns and moves onto his elbows to face the warlock. "You also have human blood," he protests in a tone that makes Magnus look at him with a quiet sadness one gets when trying to explain the real world to someone with naive idealistic thoughts.

"And yet demon blood is an undenialable part of me." Alec stays quiet, thinking, and something in Magnus' eyes shift and he's guarded and careful as he speaks again. "Does it...bother you, that I have demon blood?"

There're times when he imagines Izzy slapping him in the face for the stupid things he does or says and now is one of such times.

"What? No, Magnus. It doesn't matter to me... God."

Magnus is still looking at him unsurely, now sitting by the headboard, and Alec shifts closer to cup the face of the man he loves in his hand. "I don't care if I have to fight demons and monsters alike till the end of my days if it means I get to have you in this life."

Magnus exhales a shuddering breath and Alec feels both of them relax. He takes their hands and joins them, rubbing soothing circles on the back of the warlock's palm. He feels Magnus' eyes on him, watching him silently and after a few moments he glances up, asking, "What is it?"

Magnus still looks like he's in a daze, like he's staring  _through_ Alec while also being aware of every detail on the surface. His head shakes a little as a small sigh leaves his mouth. "You make my heart jump from icy cold to scorching hot in a matter of seconds and sometimes it's scary to realize how helplessly in love with you I am." He sighs again, a small smile playing on his lips, while Alec's heart thuds wildly inside his chest, shortening his breath.

He ducks his head and bites his lip and only then Magnus seems to realize the effect he has on him. "And you act like you have no idea."

"I-it's just you're..." ... _the high warlock of Brooklyn while I'm just one soldier of many..._

There's a frown on Magnus' forehead as he pushes himself up on his knees to cup Alec's face between his palms. "You're a gift in my life, Alexander. And despite the different worlds we live in, I feel like it's something worth fighting for."

Alec has never felt more cherished or loved in his life and there's a sting in his eyes as he cranes his head to close the remaining gap between their lips. Magnus takes charge of the kiss. His fingers find their way on the back of Alec's head and he plays with the short hair on his nape while his lips push and pull against his own, bruising them into redness.

It ends before it can lead to anything further, both feeling the exhaustion in their bones. But it feels enough for a statement. Their foreheads are touching each other, both sharing the breathing air as they come out of it.

"Move in with me," Magnus suddenly blurts out.

It's so sudden that it makes Alec choke on his breath and both of them spring apart.

"I mean you don't have to decide right now-"

"Okay."

"Just take your time-"

"Magnus," he calls out and takes his hand to stop him from speaking. "I'll move in."

He smiles and the slow metamorphosis of Magnus' face going from realization to shocked happiness is worth all the previous hardships he had in the day.

"Are you...sure?"

At Magnus' careful question Alec just smiles at him. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

He barely makes the words come out of his mouth before he has a handful of a very excited warlock claiming his mouth with passion, their lips slipping occassionally from the too wide smiles on their faces.

 

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. 
> 
> Special thanks to Magpie_Faete, Scrittore18, Snoopyfox and maeuschen_ins for the support.


	3. Something unfamiliar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot is introduced, but not before Malec have some quality time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the moment this fic doesn't have a beta, so in case anyone would be interested, lemme know in the comments below.

He knows somewhere between the loving kisses and tight embraces they both have lost consciousness in the middle of the night because the next time he wakes up it's to the early rays of sun desperately trying to cling over the horizon. He hears the birds chirping but knows it's too early to wake up and the soft cocoon he's so comfortably covered in makes him all the more reluctant.

He sighs into the covers and feels the hard body pressed against his back, feels their legs touching each other for being interwinned so tightly together. Instinctively he presses back against the man holding him then feels him shift against his back. It's the smallest of movements, something he feels Magnus is not yet aware of doing, but Alec certainly feels his body waking up first before his mind.

He shifts again and then Magnus is brushing back against him, hard and firm, making Alec moan at the feel of him. A hand around his middle finds its way under Alec’s shirt and starts to play with the skin there; catching onto a nub, circling around it until it stiffens and then there's mouth on the back of his neck - wet and sloppy - it all being timed with the thrusts of his hips against Alec's backside.

"Magnus..." he sighs softy as he feels the hands travel down the path to his navel.

At the first real contact of skin on skin, Alec thrusts back and is rewarded with a gasp that gets stifled against his neck. The thigh between his own moves higher as the warlock circles his hips in a way that makes Alec moan in want.

His limbs still feel heavy as he clumsily reaches out for the waistband of his pajamas and tries to get rid of them. He struggles, with the two so tighly wound up together it's practically impossible to move and it's frustrating for a shadowhunter on a mission. He huffs and there's a quiet laugh on the back of his neck before, with a snap of the fingers, Alec is _magically_ bare.

Then it's his turn to gasp at the feel of naked skin on his back and between his legs. The lips on his neck continue leaving soft tingles towards his nerve endings so that he gets distracted and fails to notice the coldness pushing into him until the last second. He keens at the cold and the stretch but the hand that finally envelops him keeps him distracted while Magnus prepares his body.

He's a panting and impatient mess by the time Magnus finally slides in, forcing a choked out sound of Alec's mouth. He pushes back into him, chasing the feeling even though he knows the angle is not the best, but changing it would require extra moving and he can't find it in himself to care about that.

Despite the slow pace, it doesn't take long for him to feel the pressure building up inside him and at the way Magnus' fingers dig a little bit deeper into his flesh he can feel the warlock is not far behind.

The hand between his legs increase its strokes and it takes one, two firm pulls before he's crying out into the pillow, his body's muscles clenching and taking the warlock with him.

He feels a soft kiss on the sweaty skin on his neck and it's the last thought he has before he falls back to sleep.

He doesn't awake for another three hours.

***

The early hours inside the Institute pass by surprisingly fast for Alec. There are reports to fill and new soldiers to train, but even after hours pass, he doesn’t feel half as tired as he usually would be. He wonders if it’s due to the persistent thoughts swirling in his head. Ever since Magnus suggested them moving in together, the thought hasn’t left Alec’s head.

Moving in… a part of him feels elated, his heart beating in excitement at the new step into their relationship. Another part, though, and unfortunatelly a much _bigger_ part of him is scared shitless. It is a completely uncharted terittory for him. Living under the same roof with someone 24/7 is something he has no experience whatsoever and that scares him to the bone. What if he messes it up? What if he can’t meet certain expectations that are required of someone living together with you? Magnus is mature and experienced so Alec’s fairly certain the warlock is not having a mini-crisis about the prospect of them sharing the living space but Alec is a green leaf and he wonders if it’d have been better for him to have had some kind of experience, if only to know how to use it now.

He quickly swats the last thought away.

He feels the tension slowly ebb away.

He feels lighter, more in control of himself as Izzy finds herself beside her brother with a tablet in her hands.

To his surprise she doesn’t even spare a glance at him, just keeps on swipping her finger against the screen, a series of charts appearing on the computer.

Alec feels himself shift uncertainly as he asks, “What’re you doing?”

There’s a brief smirk on her face before it smoothes over. “Submitting the results of my research, what do you think I’m doing?”

He’s not buying it.

If he knows his sister at all, then she’s surely planning to get something out of Alec , which he’s probably not yet ready to share.

“If you want to say something-“

“I don’t,” she says simply, facing the screen. Then tilts her head to him with a knowing smirk. “Unless you want to tell me what you’ve been sighing about for the past hour and half.”

Alec closes his eyes and surpresses a groan.

Of course, her keen eyes would have caught that.

“It’s nothing,” he says briskly.

“You sure?”

The teasing tone in her voice isn’t helping.

“Yes,” he presses on the word and makes a point to turn to her.

Their eyes meet for a brief moment.

“Hm, okay then,” she says simply, dropping the subject.

A moment passes.

Another one.

A hand goes through Alec’s hair, making it stand on some ends.

Izzy continues to tape against the touch screen of her tablet.

He bites his lips and shakes his head, knowing he’s lost.

“Okay, but promise you won’t tell anyone.”

“Yes!” A big grin spreads on her face as she whirls around.

“Promise me, Iz!” Alec presses, his eyes intent.

“You can trust me, Alec,” she says calmly, watching him until he feels satisfied by her words.

He swallows. "Okay...okay." His whole body hunches, leaning into himself as if trying to protect the words from escaping further than the area the two siblings have occupied. "Magnus, he, uh...sort of asked me to move in with him."

He barely finishes before there's a loud squeal coming out of Isabelle's mouth.

"No way! Alec!"

"Izzy!" he hisses as a few faces turn to look their way. "Not for the entire Institute, please."

He shifts on his feet and only relaxes enough when the faces turn back towards their work.

He sighs...and gets a slap on his arm.

"Alec, this is....wonderful!" There is a shine in her eyes and he feels his heart swell at the support coming from his sister. He smiles a little. "Did you tell our parents yet? When are you moving out?"

"No,” he says. “And you're already assuming I have said yes."

She scoffs at him. "Of course you said yes. Who wouldn't?" She laughs a little. Then at Alec's silence, carefully asks, "You did say yes, didn't you?"

Alec rolls his eyes. "Yeah," he simply says and turns to head towards the hallway, Isabelle in tow.

They take a turn and Alec takes the remaining few steps without faltering, pushing the doors to his room open. He let's the doors stay open as he's sure he's going to be followed inside.

There is an open duffel bag resting on his neatly made bed. A soft gasp behind his back, confirms that she has also seen it.

He feels the weight of her eyes boring into his skull as he shifts on his feet.

"Alec..." she starts, her voice sounding unusually soft and timid. "Are you leaving now?"

He shrugs. "I don't know," he says, though, he knows that's a lie. "I think so," he tries again. "I mean Magnus and me are in a good place right now and I..." He looks down as he says the last part. "I really don't want to lose that."

He waits. Eyes facing the floor like he's waiting to be judged for his decision. That they are moving too fast or something. Which he doesn't think that they are. He feels like he came to know the warlock on deep level these past months.

"Alec." He hears his voice being called and risks glancing up.

Isabelle's eyes are sparkling with unshed tears but she doesn't appear to be mad at him.

 "I'm so happy for you, Alec," she says, the words coming a bit as a shock to him.

"You are?"

"Of course, silly." She laughs and he starts to feel a bit silly for doubting her. "Magnus is good for you. And if you feel like you're ready to take the next step into your relationship, I support you. Just..." her face grows serious as her voice lowers. "Don't ever feel like you have to meet anyone's expectations. It's your choice."

"I know that," he says.

She regards him for a moment and must find something acceptable because the next moment she rełaxes her stance. "Then that's okay."

They share a smile.

"So..." she draws out the word, while casually plopping onto the edge of the bed. "Should I help you pack?"

"No."

"But-"

"No," Alec repeats, his voice no less firm than the previous time.

"You're no fun," she says as she tsks him.

"I'll be fine packing on my own, Iz. Now if you'd excuse me," he says the last part as he tugs on a shirt she is sitting on, succeeding in bringing Isabelle on her feet as he frees the fabric out of its confinement.

"Oh fine."

With a practised swirl, she trots towards the doors until stopping with a hand on the knob. "That's right. My research!"

That takes Alec's attention as he looks up. "What did you find?"

"Nothing I can prove yet. But I might know where to find some information."

Frowning at her cryptiness, he says, "Okay. When do we leave?"

She smirks. "First you should make a call."

"Huh?"

 "We're going for a night out at Pandemonium."

***

The place is crowded, as one would expect out of a club. As soon as they step in, Alec is overwhelmed with sensations; loud upbeat music ringing in his ears, the mass of dancing bodies and the stuffy air, making him feel uncomfortable under his skin.

He usually can distance himself from such places, mind focused on the job at hand, but something about the place being Magnus’ prevents him from doing just that.

As much as not in control he feels in this place, he is also curious. Curious to see this side of Magnus.

Isabelle does all the talking part with the security, so all Alec has to do is tag along to the promised meeting place inside the club. He tries to weave through the crowd without disturbing their pace, but in some areas it is impossible to evade brushing shoulders with other people. He can see that not only mundanes but a lot of people of the shadow world are present here tonight.

He sees the retreating back of his sister and proceeds to close the gap between them that the crowd has created, when suddenly he feels a sensual brush against his foream, a heated body flushing itself onto his side followed by breathy words being whispered into his ear, “Hey, handsome.”

It takes everything out of him to not strike a fist at the stranger, but it doesn’t stop his body from physically recoilling and shrugging out of unwanted attention. “E-excuse me.”

A person standing behind him mutters in distaste as his back collides with them in his rush to get away from the stranger, who is now looking at him with perplexed eyes, his arms lifting in the air, indicating surrender moments later.

Being unable to handle much more, Alec quickly averts his eyes and hastily rushes through the people without looking back.

He heaves a sigh only after he reaches the bar, his fingers gripping the counter tightly.

“Alec?” Isabelle’s worried voice reaches his side. “Are you okay?”

“Fine,” he mutters, and after taking a few deep breaths, wills his body to keep it together.

He lifts his eyes to reassure Isabelle of being okay, when his eyes find the person he has been looking for all along.

His jacket is flung against the bar, leaving him only with a black satin shirt which gives off tiny sparkles against the lighting of the club. The collar of the shirt is slightly ajar, exposing a patch of naked skin which Alec at once wants to hide away from the praying eyes in a sudden fit of possesiveness. He watches him for a moment from afar. Melting in the shadows as the hazel orbs stare at the rare sight of Magnus in his natural enviroment.

It is a place he belongs to, isn’t it? His home.

He can feel how clearly different he is, and how it affects Magnus as a person. Granted, it doesn’t have to be bad, and Alec doesn’t doubt Magnus is genuine in wanting Alec’s company, but the shadowhunter can’t help but wonder, if perhaphs, the warlock was missing a part of himself, _this_ part of his life; the extravagant parties, the attention of everyone with a proper eyesight.

Pursing his lips, Alec leans more of his weight against the counter and waits.

***

 

“Magnus, you barely come here at all these days,”a casually teasing voice coming from his right, tells him. Berta. Magnus smirks, welcoming the approach of his friend. “My dear, if you saw more of me you’d get bored quite easily.” He shifts his hips as he leans over the counter to look mischievously at the bartender. Her heartly chuckles provoking a smile of his own.

“You know you have us all wrapped around your finger,” she says, picking up a freshly mixed cocktail and passing it towards Magnus for a taste. His fingers brush the brunette’s slightly as he picks the drink and brings it to his lips. “Mm, this tastes almost as marvelously as my own.”

“Your modesty is the best compliment,” she says with a glint in her eyes, receiving a wink from the warlock himself, and makes to turn back to the bar, just in time for another mysterious dark presence to join the two, mostly situating himself by the warlock’s side. If it wasn’t for the dark possesive aura emitting from, what she now could clearly conclude – a shadowhunter- it would be almost funny to witness his failing attempt at casual arm-flinging-around-Magnus’ shoulder.

Frozen with a wet cloth, Berta waits for something to get explained.

In a few seconds that follows, her eyesbrows nearly disappear in her hairline by the way her dear friend’s face lights up, his warlock eyes flashing in-and-out for a bare second. “Alexander!” he exclaims, as the, shadowhunter now known as _Alexander_ brings his eyes to the warlock, his demeanour softening visibly. “Hey,” he says, and hell, if that voice doesn’t make something flip inside her.

Clearing her throat slightly to take their attention, Berta almost feels sad to see the star-eyed looks shift into a more composed ones, but she’s anything, if not curious. “Magnus, please, do introduce me to your dashing companion.” She smirks, leaning on the counter lightly, and sees the slightly startled look on the dark and handsome’s face, before his eyes duck with the dust of pink covering his cheeks.

“This-,” Magnus begins, one hand coming up around the shadowhunter’s waist. “-is Alexander, Alec.”

“His boyfriend,” the curt add-in, makes Berta startle a little until she breaks into a fit of giggles, together with the warlock himself. “Yes, indeed, my boyfriend,” Magnus says and looks up at Alec, who, is apparently even taller than Magnus himself. There’s still dust in his cheeks, but somehow the shadowhunter stubbornly keeps their eyes interlocked, which, in turn, only melts Magnus’ gaze into something more tender and loving.

He is wipped, all right.

“Well,” she says interrupting, which, she hopes, for the last time. “I still have some work to do around here, but drinks are on me, if you decide to enjoy yourselves.”

Magnus smiles at her. “Thank you, Berta.”

As she turns, she gets one last gift of hearing Magnus’ heartly laugh as she leaves the two to converse.

***

 

With the woman gone, something starts to creep back up to Alec. Something which he usually indentifies as his insecurities and shame. He can’t believe he actually behaved so rudely towards Magnus’ friend. He shifts on his feet as he tells Magnus as much.

“Are you kidding?” Magnus chuckles lightly. “If anything I found your jealousy absolutely adorable,” he says and pokes Alec on the nose, making the shadowhunter scrunch it in confusion. “The right amount of possesiveness can be considered rather hot, you know,” the words whispered in Alec’s ear seem to burn him, as his face lights up even more. He wants to retaliate, but he can only stare at the grinning warlock and force himself not to act as impulsively as, let’s say, finding the nearest corner and having his way with him.

Closing his eyes, he shakes himself out of such thoughts. He is on a job, after all.

“Magnus, did Izzy talk with you about what we came here for?” he asks, and can tell when the seductive mood disappears to a comfortable atmosphere between the two, warm, but no longer scorching hot.

“She did, and I have instructed my bartender to ask around, if anyone had seen the bracelet.”

Alec nods. “Okay, good.”

Feeling his shoulders relax, he sees Magnus shift a little as he takes a sip of the cocktail. It doesn’t take long for Magnus to notice his burning stare, and he offers the drink to Alec to try. Shaking his head, Alec refuses.

“I can’t,” he says with a hint of regret. This place was doing things to him. He feels stuffy and…not fully in control of his body. He could really use something to make the stiffness go away. As he feels Magnus’ hand brush by his shoulder, then kneed his muscles with a concerned look on his face, Alec can’t help feeling slightly bad. He doesn’t want to take away this night from Magnus when he is clearly enjoying himself. “Do you wanna go home?” the warlock asks.

“No,” he says abruptly, taking a deep breath he continues, facing Magnus. “No, I’m fine. It’s just…”

“Not a regular place we’d hang out,” Magnus supplies for him in understanding.

Pressing his lips, Alec looks up at him, then averts his eyes. “No, but it’s _your_ place.” As he says it, he looks up to watch the rich browns staring at him with a contemplative look. Alec feels as the ringed fingers absentmindedly trail the path down his back. It seems to anchor him, making the shadowhunter lean in more into the presence that is purely Magnus.

It makes him calm.

“Would you like to get acquaintanced to my place?” the sudden question spoken takes Alec off guard. He regards him in confusion, before Magnus clarifies. “For example,” he begins, then takes a step further to nearly flush their bodies together, leaving but a centimeter apart. “This is a dancing club,” he continues, his fingers coming to brush the lapels of Alec’s stuffy leather jacket. They travel the path upwards until they disappear beneath the fabric and there is a slight nudge for the material to go down.

Alec then starts to realize where this is going.

“Magnus, I…” he begins saying, but is shushed by a finger on his lips. “A simple yes or no will do,” he whispers against the other pair of lips. To make matters worse, Alec makes a mistake by looking right into the deep sea that is Magnus’ eyes. They flicker and for a moment he catches a glimpse of the golden feline slits, making him hitch a breath and nearly crumple from the weakened knees, if not for the firm body that is pressing him into the corner.

Well…that is just not fair.

Closing his eyes, he opens them with a slight pout. He knows who has won, and judging by Magnus’ mischievous smirk, he, obviously, does too.

Sighing heavily, Alec takes the offered hand. “Lead the way.”

***

 

He doesn’t expect it to be something he would come to enjoy.

Or care for, really.

He half-expects it to be awkward; a lot of stumbling, stiffness in his muscles and burning cheeks in shame of making a spectacle at Magnus’ club, in front of so many people that know Magnus.

So he really doesn’t have any scientifical explanations on why once their bodies melt together, and he ceases to look around his shoulder, as the only thing he can actually see, feel and smell becomes _Magnus_ , his body barely needs any instructions to move. Granted, his moves probably wouldn’t have won an award in a dancing competition, but somehow it hardly matters.

As his fingers grip into the flesh of Magnus’ hips, he urges his hips to follow, to let loose, and as seconds, minutes, tens of them pass, he feels bolder and bolder, threading the waters of what propriety really means in the shadow world, literally, among the shadows.

The skin under his collar is starting to sweat, and as Magnus brushes against it, somehow it triggers Alec to push more, take a claim of what is his for anyone to see. In a sudden burst of confidence, he takes Magnus’ hand and twirlls him around, immobilizing him undernearth his arm. The provoked gasp does wonders to his ego. “Ale-“ the warlock begins to say but at the sensual push of hips, a hand shoots out to grip the side of his neck. He feels the body melt against him and somehow it seems like a victory. More than a victory against a warlock, who has had many sensual experiences before him, it feels like a victory against his own self, against his old, prejudiced self that was too scared to come out of his shell. But with Magnus in his hands, he feels like he can let it all go and just be.

Yes, Magnus - his ultimate liberation.

***

 

Of course, as all fairy tales, his also ends rather abruptly.

One moment he is openly kissing the warlock on the dance floor and beginning a hand-swatting war with Magnus at his attempt to get under the warlock’s shirt, the next he feels a pat on his back, which, makes him turn around with a rather dark frown on his face, only to blink at seeing the slightly amused face of his sister.

What concerns him, though, is the lack of genuity in her smile. “What’s wrong?”

“Demons. Outside,” she says and at once both him and Magnus are alert and ready.

“Let’s go,” Mangus says. “I’ll assist you.”

With a nod, the trio leaves through the back door, breathing in a fraction of fresh air, before Alec is tackled to the ground. “Alec!” Magnus’ shout only spurs him on, as he twists and turns to bring his legs around the demon to immobilize it. Something suddenly pierces through the flesh of his thighs and he cries out, untangling himself from the demon and letting it leap back, just in time to avoid a blaze of Magnus’ red scorching magic.

Hissing at the puncture wounds covering his pants, he gritts his teeth in frustation. He chides himself for his carelessness. He can hear Izzy’s wip bounce against the cement, the demon roaring at what seems to be a hit on him.

He searches his pockets for a stele but then is quickly reminded that he has left his jacket back at the club. Closing his eyes, he exhales heavily. Before dark thoughts can start to consume him, he feels a soothing warmth envelop his bruised body, and as he openes his eyes, he isn’t surprised to see Magnus kneeling by his side, healing magic leaving his fingers.

“You’re going to be okay,” he reassures the shadowhunter, though, Alec knows it was also meant to reassure himself, that Alec is, indeed, okay. Feeling the need, Alec grips the closest to him hand, squeezing it slightly. The working hands still for a second, but the trembling is no more visible.

They share a moment of understanding, before they are brought back to reality by Izzy’s victorious remark. “Stay, down.”

Feeling more strength in his legs, Alec stands up to join Izzy and the monster she has captured.

The sight ahead baffles him.

Instead of trying to break free and in the process break everyone’s necks, the demon seems to hunch on itself as it feels its loss. If he didn’t know better, he would even go as far as saying, the tremors of the demon’s body could be mistaken for shaking. But he does know better. Still, the behaviour isn’t something they are used to seeing it, and as the deep, pitck black orbs connect with his, something unsettling passes in his stomach.

They aren’t dead, as the demon’s eyes should be. Rather the eyes of someone desperate.

“Let’s end this,” Izzy says from the side and brings out her seraph blade to plump it inside the demon’s heart, only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist.

“Don’t.”

“Alec, what-“

“We take it alive,” Alec says with authority in his voice. At the bewildered expressions on both his sister and lover, Alec clarifies, “You said you needed something to experiment on. These demons are nothing ordinary. We might find something useful from it being alive.”

“Alec, taking a living demon inside the institute is against the protocol.”

“I’m the head of the Institute. I’ll take the responsibilty,” he says, and that seems to be enough.

As he sees the slight slump on the demon’s shoulders, he is sure he made the right, albeit, crazy, decision.

He has to have.

***

 

While Magnus arranges them a portal for the Insitute, he himself declines the invitation to join them for the sake of attending a last-minute warlock meeting. The shadowhunters assure him that they are going to be fine on their own, and with a light peck, Magnus agrees that he’ll see Alec back home.

Home.

Something he is still reluctant to feel giddy about, but can hardly keep it in himself not to.

Apparently he doesn’t have time for such thoughts, because as soon as they portal inside the institute, the somehow docile demon seems to be the last of their worries. Behaving like complete amateurs, the shadowhunters of the insitute go into panic, bringing about chaos. It takes Alec barking orders left and right more harshly than he ever did to get a hold of the situation.

It’s a wonder how the demon didn’t breark free in the midst of that chaos.

Rubbing his temples from the upcoming headache, Alec watches Izzy strap the demon to the table, which, in turn, starts to twist and tug against its restrains. Finally a reaction they were familiar with.

As Isabelle comes by the table with a sharp needle, it nearly bites her head off, forcing Alec to slam his elbow in the demon’s collarbone, only to get bitten himself. “Shit,” he curses at the sting. “Izzy!” he calls out for her and then finally gets his arm released from its confines when Isabelle brings a needle to the demon’s neck, forcing it to go unconscious.

Clutching his hand against his chest, Alec eyes the table warily. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Isabelle only rolls her eyes at him. “I’m going to be _fine,_ Alec _._ You should probably get that looked up by Magnus. For demon wounds, iratze isn’t enough.” She shifts her eyes to work on the equipment. “I would know.”

Understanding where Isabelle is coming from, Alec squeezes her shoulder with his uninjured hand.

The shared smile is enough for them.

There is a knock on the door, and a head pops in, one of the newer shadowhunters. At once Alec’s face goes sour. “I thought I told you no one was to come here.”

The poor thing gulps before speaking. “Yes, you did, but Maryse Lightwood just arrived at the Institute and wants to see you.”

The Lightwood siblings share a glance. “I will stay with the demon, you go.”

With a nod, Alec leaves the room.

***

As he comes into his office, he finds his mother by the window, a rather solemn look on her face, frowning, he clears his throat before entering, not to spook her. “Mother.”

At once a smile appears on her face as she envelops her eldest son in her arms. “My sweet boy.”

As they part, Alec can’t help wondering. “What’s bringing you here? Is it…dad? Are you finally…” he leaves the words trail off, still unsure how he should react about his parents apparent separation. He is supportive, of course, but he also knows how hard it must have been to make that decision. He couldn’t imagine that happening to… He is brought back from his thoughts by Maryse’s denial.

“No, it’s not about your father. Well, maybe, partly. I wanted to get away, and I heard about the demon attacks.”

“Yes, we’re still investigating. They don’t seem to be following any pattern so far.”

Maryse hums in thought. “And the mundane? Have you found them?”

Pressing his lips together in clear frustration with himself, Alec stands. “Not yet.”

“I’m sure you will,” Maryse assures him, bringing her hand to cup his cheek. With a smile, she turns, taking a seat at one of the couches. “So, tell me, how is your life been going? How is Magnus?”

Her genuine interest seems to unsettle him even more, because he isn’t yet sure how much of his recent life he wants to share with his mother, but at the same time he doesn’t feel it fair to not share anything at all. “It’s, uh, good. Great. We’re back together, and it’s been going good.” He smiles slightly, hoping it is enough for now.

“That’s good to hear,” Maryse says from her spot, smiling with a hint of bittersweetness. “All I ever wanted for my children is to find happiness that they deserve. I’m happy Magnus is able to give that to you.”

The smile she gives him is a bit awkward to hold, so he steers the conversation away. “H-how long are you staying then?”

“Only a few days. If nothing new comes up.”

“Stay as long as you want,” Alec reassures her. “You’re always welcome here.”

He opens his mouth to ask something else about her current plans, but his train of thoughts is interrupted by a sudden bleeping of his phone. Taking it out, he only manages to see a glimpse of Magnus’ name flashing on the screen before it turns black. Frowning, he presses on the call log, and sure enough there is a missed call from the warlock. He presses on the call button but after a few tones, the call still doesn’t get through. Or the warlock wasn’t picking up.

Suddenly he is worried.

“Um, mother, I don’t wish to leave you like this, but I-“

“Is it Magnus?” Maryse asks knowingly, and at Alec’s nod, she gives him her blessings to go ahead.

***

Fleeing through the streets in his glamour, Alec easily evades the passing by mundanes, until he takes it upon himself to jump on the nearest rooftop and go the faster way. In a matter of moments, he is by the apartment doors, fishing out the key from his pocket, which he earlier found Magnus to have sneakily put inside for him.

Turning the lock, Alec comes in…

….to the pitch darkness, only the moon illuminating a part of the living room, where a lone figure sits, seemingly unnoticing his added presence inside the room.

Now seriously worried, Alec crosses the room in a few strides, and kneels by the warlock’s side. “Magnus?” he asks tentatively, and feels the warlock flinch at the sudden palm on his cheek. “Alec-what…” he seems disoriented, like he wasn’t expecting Alec at all.

“Magnus, what’s going on? What happened? You called me but then you hang up so suddenly…”

“I…” the brown orbs blink then seem to refocus. “I guess I did.” He chuckles, sadly. “I probably shouldn’t have, you were still busy with the demon and-“

“Magnus,” Alec says more firmly, a hand cupping the warlock’s cheek. “What happened?”

Something seems to break a little in those rich orbs and Alec has a sudden urge to crush every single one that got his beloved in this state. “Oh, Alexander. He took it from me.”

Frowning, Alec asks. “He? Took what?”

“While I wasn’t looking, he used the opportunity and snatched it straight from my fingers. That sneaky bastard. He was only waiting for an excuse,” he fumes, seemingly getting more and more agitated by the second.

“Magnus, what are you talking about?”

There seems to be a pause, where Magnus only stares off in the distance before his shoulders slump and he brings his face in his palms. “My title. I’m no longer the High Warlock of Brooklyn.”

Stunned, Alec stares at the defeated sigh that escapes the warlock’s frame, before bringing his arms around him, kissing the side of the hairline as he feels the body take a shuddering breath. “What am I supposed to do now?” he asks. “Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn was everything I knew of. Taking that away and…what good I am for?” he says the words with bitterness, making Alec squeeze him tighter.

“Your title is not who you are, Magnus. You help people. You fight for the injustice. That’s what you are.”

As Alec pulls them apart, the brown orbs shine in the dim lighting of the room. He pushes himself on his knees and captures his slightly quivering lips with a peck, giving him comfort and support. Magnus’ fingers come to brush a few strands of the dark locks, seemingly lost in the action for a while. Alec indulges him to have that moment. It takes a while longer for the warlock to finally release a heavy sigh and with a slightly strained smile offer them to head to bed, apologizing for his poor welcoming party.

“I don’t care about any of that, as long as you’re with me,” Alec says with conviction.

The dreams that night are unsettling, but the body heat they share, help them get through it.

* * *

_**to be continued...** _

 


	4. The Other Side of the Coin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus is up to something. Alec is concerned.

As the first moments of awarenes hit him, Alec burries his nose more firmly inside the pillow, breathing in the shared scent and sighs in contentment. He may have woken up in Magnus’ apartment before but the prospect of it becoming a daily occurrence makes something clench inside his stomach, in a happy way.

He stretches his spine and blinks a few times to find not only the bed empty and cold but, also to hear the indistinguishable chatter coming from the other side of the wall. He frowns, then tries to pin point which room the sound is coming from. As he realizes it being Magnus’ study, he quickly fishes out his pants, puts on a tank top and pads barefoot towards the noise.

He has to blink at the doorway, as he takes in what seems to be a handful of downworlders of all kinds, surrounding the warlock. Some seem to have taken the space of one of the couches, sipping a glass of martini, while others are actively partaking in a coversation with the warlock himself, whose hands move in precision as the pot brews on the table.

Still blinking, Alec startles as Magnus suddenly takes in his presence in the doorway, making _every other downworlder in the room_ also notice him. Shifting on his feet a little, Alec frowns to hide his embarrassment. “Morning,” he says curtly.

The eyes continue to stare at him like he is a sore limb in this picture, which only makes Alec more grumpy, and forces him to cross his arms as he takes in the scene before him. “What’re you doing?” he asks, disregarding the indignation of the few _guests._

Magnus seems to not notice the ongoing war between the two forces as he continues to stir his pot. “A few of my friends, or more likely friends of friends, required my help. And as you know, I’m the best at doing favours,” he says it casually and throws a rather empty smile in Alec’s direction.

Alec isn’t impressed.

“Well, I’m going to have breakfast. Join me when you’re done,” he says and turns to leave, hearing as a few murmur _who is he to talk like that_ , and somehow even Magnus’ admission to Alec being his _boyfriend_ , _who now lives with him_ , doesn’t manage to put Alec at ease.

***

Magnus doesn’t join him for breakfast that morning.

Fair to say,  it leaves an impact for the rest of Alec’s day at the institute. As more mundanes fall victim throughout the night, and they get no closer to answering what is the cause, the familiar nasty feeling soon settles inside the shadowhunter’s stomach. So when Clary Fairchild comes to his office with a distraught look, he already knows his day is only going to get worse before hoping to get better.

“What can I do for you?” he asks politely. The carefully crafted friendship between the two of them has been rocky ever since the night of the incident at lake Lyn. He knows, deep inside, that something else happened back there, something his parabatai and the redhead doesn’t want him knowing, be it out of protectiveness or something else. Still it doesn’t help the hurt from forming at being deemed unworthy of such information.

“I…” she cuts herself off, before shaking herself out of it. “I wanted to ask for a few weeks of vacation. For me and… Jace.”

Alec stares at her.

She stares back.

He stares some more.

“What?” he asks, like he is asking a child if you _really_ wanna make your parent mad right now.

She shifts on her feet. “I mean, so much has been going on and-“

“Clary,” he cuts her off, his hands crossed and brought to his chin. “Are you somehow not aware of the mundanes being slaughtered left and right? We need every possible force in the field right now.”

She nods, eyes wide. “I know, yeah, totally get it, but, just for a while, you know? Even a week would do.”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Are you not telling me something?”

She blinks. “Nope. You know everything.”

“Really,” he drawls. “I still seem to be in the dark how my parabatai rune reappered.”

She freezes, then smiles. “I can’t answer what I don’t know, Alec.”

“And your sudden interest in vacation together has nothing to do with that?”

“No, I mean, sure. Jace has been badly injured, and probably shocked a lot, so…”

He sighs, briging his hands to his forehead.

“Please, just for a few days-“

“Okay.”

“Okay?” she asks, surprised.

“Four days. That’s it. That’s the amount of time I can make other soldiers double their shifts,” the sting at the words make Clary flinch a little but she doesn’t take the bait, and continues to stare stubbornly at him. “Rest and get yourself back in shape in those days.”

“Got it.”

As she goes for the door knob, Alec stops her. “Even if you don’t trust me enough with the information, I trust you to take care of my parabatai.”

The steady gaze he receives, assures him, if only a little.

“Always.”

***

Opening the doors to their now shared apartment, Alec half-expects to find the masses of downwolders still buzz about, but the place is quiet. _Empty_ , and quiet.

Brushing his eyes harshly, Alec shrugs out of his clothes and sits down on the sofa, waiting for the warlock to come back home.

He must have dozzed off, because it is pushing past the hours of the night and leaning towards the first rays of sunshine, when the clatter of the aparment doors wakes him up. He pushes the pillow he has been hugging throughout his nap to the side, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

As his eyes land on the warlock’s, who seems like a deer caught in the headlights, Alec is having about enough. To Alec’s utter annoyance the warlock _still_  tries to not very subtly creep into the bedroom, but Alec snaps before he could.

“Is that’s how it’s going to be from now on?” he asks, his voice edgy.

He gets a furstated sigh in return. The nerve.

“I was out, now I’m back,” Magnus says in a matter-of-factly tone.

“At four in the morning,” Alec clarifies. And the tone of his seems to brush Magnus the wrong way, because his eyes burn in a _fight or flight_ state.

“I don’t have to report my every move to you, Alec.”

The way he says it, makes Alec spring to his feet. “I didn’t know where you were, I was worried!”

Something seems to hit, but not enough, because soon a mask is back on. “I’m sorry I worried you, now can I go to sleep? I’m really tired-“

“Why did you even ask me to move in with you?”

The quiet that follows is defeaning. Alec’s words, while spoken in almost a whisper, serve their purpose. Magnus stands frozen, and as he turns to find Alec’s desperate expression, his mask falters, his body shifting back towards Alec.

“I know you’re hurting,” Alec continues. “I know how much it meant to you, but I was there for you. I _am_ here for you. And I thought you knew by now that you can lean on me, so why are you pushing me a-way?” as his words break on the last sylable, he finds himself gathered in the warlock’s hands, somehow being comforted himself, instead of the other way around. He stares at the ground angrily.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t…” He trails off, pulling back to let Alec look at him. His eyes keep darting from left to right, seemingly unsure which direction to settle, but what matters, is that they are _his_  eyes. Magnus is back. It lets Alec relax at little. “I don’t know how to…rely on others anymore. It’s been so long. Too long since I had anything even remotely close to a companionship, much less what me and you have.”He sighs as he brings a hand to Alec’s cheek, Alec cupping his own palm over it. “No matter how experienced I might be, I got so used to expecting everyone to betray or leave me that my first course of action was to lash out.” He smiles sadly, his hand falling on the crook of Alec’s elbow. “The fact that I lost my Title is nobody’s else but my own fault. Because I lashed out at you, bacause I didn’t trust you enough-“

“Magnus-“

“No, let me say this. I sometimes tend to make very rash decisions, and this time it cost me dearly. I would hate for something like that to cost you too. You’re too dear to me.” As the browns orbs lock with his own, Alec, gathers him in his arms, bodies flushed together. If they weren’t so emotionally spent, he would probably pick him up and have his way in their bedroom, but more than that, he feels like what Magnus needs right now is security. And lust is just a distraction, even if for them it usually is anything but.

“Magnus…” he breathes against his lips, foreheads touching. “You can trust me, with anything you want to tell me. I want to be there for you.” He then swallows. “ _Let_ me there for you.”

As a lone tear falls down Magnus’ cheek Alec gathers it with his thumb, feeling Magnus nod. “Okay.”

***

It has been days and Isabelle doesn’t feel herself getting any closer to the mystery that is on her table.

She rubs her tired eyes, and wills it to miraculously tell her the answers.

She huffs, frustated.

What she _does_ know, though, is that the demon has been growing progressively weaker. If before she still feared for her safety, or more likely the necessity to put it down in case of self defence, nowadays the demon can barely lift a limb. It looks exchausted. From what, she can’t figure out.

Not like she has been ripping it apart.

Knowing she needs more cafeine in her system, she proceeds to leave the lab when suddenly the vital readings of the demon skyrock and she has to rush back in. “What…” She can only watch in bemusement as the demon’s skin slowly start to unravel, leaving the otherwise erect spikes on the outer parts of legs and arms exposed around the raw white skin. Then the sturdier skin starts to burst, leaving only a path of green substance in its wake.

The demon gurgles.

A deep throaty sound leaves its mouth.

Isabelle isn’t sure how she is supposed to bring a demon back to life, but she tries the basics of the human medical aid. Just as she is about to inject him with a medicine that would probably put it at ease, the pale hand shoots out to grab at hers. She yelps, startled, but then can only stare wide eyed as the pitch black eyes flicker for a moment to something akin to deep blue, then settle back to black. Stunned but still on a mission, Isabelle tries to pry her hand free, but the demon’s hold is fierce, and as she is just about to retort to force, the indistinguishable gurgling suddenly becomes that much clearer. “Hh..el..p”.

With that, the demon slumps, black eyes rolling back to its head as the whites appear in their stead.

Staring at the dead demon on the table, Isabelle can only think about how badly they messed up.

***

When Alec gets the call from Isabelle, he is quite reluctant to leave Magnus’ side, who still seems rather unstable to Alec, but knowing better than insulting the warlock this way, Alec follows Magnus’ urging and leaves him be. Getting reassured he would call Catarina in times of need.  

Isabelle grabs him as soon as he enters the Institute, dragging him to her lab, and shutting it with a lock.

“What’s going on, Izzy?” he asks, his feet stilling when he takes in the sight ahead. The melting puddle that is very likely the remains of the demon. “Izzy, what did you do?” He has to pat himself on the back for the calm  in his voice.

“The melting, gross situation on the table is not the problem right now,” Isabelle says dismissively, only getting Alec more confused. “Alec,” she says firmly to take his focus back to her. “I think we made a mistake.”

He shakes his head, not understanding. “What’re you talking about?”

Isabelle breathes in, then exhales. “I don’t think we were bringing in a demon in the Institute at all.”

At his promting, she continues.

“They are human, Alec.”

Alec could only stare at her.

Because it was _crazy_ , what she was saying. “No, Izzy, possession demons can’t- they _don’t_ work like that-“

“It’s not a possession demon, Alec,” she stops him. “It’s a human turned demon.”

***

“No, Izzy, it can’t-“

“I’ve seen it, Alec! The way their eyes changed color back to the human irises, the way it was losing strength? Angels, we were probably starving the poor thing.” She starts pacing around the room, her head in her hands. “And I’ve been experimenting on it, them. I don’t even know if it was a she or he.”

“Izzy, Iz, look at me.” Alec takes hold of her hands to make her look at him. He really doesn’t want to believe it, but he has seen it himself. The odd behaviour of the recent demons. It was the main reason they even took one alive. Because Alec has seen it clearly in its eyes, just didn’t want to admit it - _fear_ – something foreign for a demon, but an emotion that prevented Alec to allow a finishing blow to the very same demon.

He closes his eyes, gathering himself. “If what you’re saying is true, then we need to find the one responsible. They can’t just be turning up like demons randomly. Someone must be turning them.”

Isabelle frowns. “Like who, Valentine? He’s dead. Unless it’s some of his followers.”

“No, I don’t think it has anything to do with Valentine. Valentine might have been clever, but this…this is demonic,” he sighs, feeling a headache coming.

“Well, can you ask Magnus about it?” she asks casually, such a innocent question, yet it makes Alec flinch. He really doesn’t want to involve the warlock in this right now, but… “Yea, I will,” he says in resignation.

***

As soon as Alec finds the warlock in the study, all the thoughts of asking Magnus for help quickly evaporate.

The place was a… mess.

The books left askew, recipes covering the floor and as his feet crunch the glass on the floor he then confirms the fate of the potions. In the end, what makes his heart skip a beat, is Magnus himself. Sitting on the floor with legs crossed, the warlock’s stare is locked onto his hands, palms turned upwards. He continues that position even after Alec comes into the room, seemingly not noticing his presence.  

“Magnus…?” he asks as he inches forward. When he gets no answer, he steels himself and makes to grab onto the warlock’s shoulder, but as soon as his fingers touch the fabric, a sort of static current goes through his body and he feels himself being propelled backwards, slamming straight at the opposite wall.

He grunts as he falls with the dust coming from the broken wall and a few paintings.

“Alec..? Alec!”

His head is buzzing as the urgent voice finally reaches him and the familiar ringed fingers take his face in his palms to inspect. “Are you okay? Tell me you’re okay.” His voice is franctic and Alec wants to reassure him that he is, in fact, okay, but he only manages a grimace as his back twists painfully. He feels the warlock still, then go for his back but in the last moment back out. “I will call for Catarina. Stay here.”

As he rushes back, Alec can’t help wondering what the hell happened.

He slumps on the ground, somehow sprawling himself on his back, coughing.

His vision still swims slightly, but he feels like he is getting more of his focus back.

The next moment a vision of snow white fills his senses, and he can feel Catarina’s magic working on him. He lays still but finds his mind going back to Magnus. “Mag…” he tries, but coughs more. “Stay still,” Catarina says.

“No, Magnus-“

“I will bring him to you, later,” she says and Alec feels reassured. He lets himself relax.

After a moment he succumbs to the darkness.

***

As he comes to, he quickly takes notice of his aching body.

Even with the help of the warlock’s healing magic, it would take a few days to fully regain his strength. And the bigger the impact… A sigh escapes Alec. He is sure Magnus is going to be blaming himself for this. And though he isn’t sure what promted such a reaction, Alec is certain it wasn’t Magnus’ fault.

He opens his eyes, and is surprised to see the warlock in question actually sitting on the edge of his, _their,_ bed, albeit a bit too far away to reach. “Magnus?” he asks, and gets a flinch in return. Great. We’re off to a great start. Alec sighs and proceeds to sit up and has to wince as he does so. Magnus gets up on his feet at once, trying to palcate him while avoiding to touch him.

“You can touch me, you know,” Alec says, and the averting of the eyes tells him that the warlock is aware of what he was doing. “No, I-“

“Mangus, I’m okay. Really. It wasn’t your fault-“

“Stop saying that!” he bursts out, freezing Alec mid-attempt to sit up. The warlock sighs and slump on the bed. “It shouldn’t have happened. It should have _never_ happened,” he puts vehemence on the word. He takes to look at his palms upside down. “What I did…my magic, it…I haven’t lost control of it ever since…” He shakes his head, clenching the said hand in a tight fist. “I could have seriously hurt you. I _did_ hurt you.”

Giving up on inching closer as it seemed to spook Magnus more, Alec settles against the headboard. “What’s going on, Magnus?”

“My...demonic side has started to get stronger.”

Alec blinks. “What?”

“Usually, the warlocks have a balance between human and demon sides, always wavering but _never_ pushing down the boundaries. But recently…I can’t seem to access my human side as easily as the demonic.” He laughs bitterly. “Maybe I’m really a monster, who just pretended to be human to make himself feel better.”

Having heard about enough Alec pushes himself enough to take hold of Magnus’ bicep. He tenses, but at least he doesn’t pull away. “Magnus, I think…” he sighs, frustrated. “I might have an idea of what’s going on.”

As the brown irises settle onto him with such despairing hope, Alec can hardly contain his regular breathing. He takes a moment to compose himself. “There has been demonic attacks, in the mundane world, mostly, and we thought it was some kind of a new species of demons, but Izzy found information that proves otherwise.”

“What did you find?” he asks, shifting a little to face Alec more.

“Izzy thinks they were human,” he says and watches how Magnus’ eyes widen. “We don’t know how or who, but we think someone is praying on the humans and turning them into monsters. That would explain how you’re losing control-“

“No,” Magnus shakes his head. “It’s impossible to turn a human completely into a demon that we saw back in that alley.” He sighs. “It’s not the humans getting preyed upon, it’s the _human side_.”

Alec stares at him, waiting for what he suspects is true.

“Someone is turning the downworlders into demons.”

* * *

_**to be continued...** _


End file.
